


Without You

by Avynn_Marie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Original Character(s), Protective Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Cross posted on my Tumblr @Cole-winchesterMy first TWD fan fic.  Daryl x Female OC.  Starts off during Terminus after the prison fell.  Told by the POV of the Female OC - Cole.  Not giving her last name out yet, you’ll have to stay tuned for that later on.–TRIGGER WARNINGS–MENTIONS / DEPICTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE.  ANY CHAPTER THAT HAS DEPICTIONS IN IT WILL BE NOTED AT THE TOP WITH THE WARNINGSJust cuz I have these warnings doesn’t mean there won’t be plenty of Fluff and some tasteful Smut!!Anything in BOLD is a FLASHBACK.Song Inspiration for this Fic - 'Without You' by Ashes Remain





	1. Chapter 1

*Again...anything in **BOLD** is a flashback

 

** PART ONE **

 

 

I awoke to deep muffled voices.  The concrete floor was harshly cold against my skin.   _Where am I?_   My hands were bound behind my back.  My entire body ached.  It took some effort to force my eyes open and then another few moments and blinks to clear my vision. 

_A run down office._   

I lifted my head and quickly regretted it as the gash on the side of my face shifted and split again at the movement.  I hissed slightly and winced as I pushed myself up with my elbow and leaned my back against the wall.  I glanced around and the memories came flooding back to me.  

_Terminus._

Definitely not the  _‘Sanctuary for all’_  shit that the signs depicted.  Unless you consider rape and cannibalism 'sanctuary.’

_'Those who arrive survive'_

Yeah…only if you’re female…and then you wished you were dead.

I scanned the rest of the room…I was alone…for the moment at least.  I could hear a few men outside the door to the room.  I couldn’t focus on what they were saying though.  My gaze was fixed outside the window across the room.   I could see the trees from the woods that bordered the rail yard.  The leaves swaying and glittering in the sunlight.  My mind drifted back to better days…  Not just the days before… but the days after the world went to shit as well…

***

**The group of walkers had come out of nowhere. _'How could you be so stupid?!  Letting them get the jump on you like that?!’_   My heart was in my throat as my feet pounded the ground carrying me through the forest, my lungs screaming for air.  I looked back, checking my six for the walkers.  
**

**I never even saw it.  
**

**The rope snaked around my ankle, snapping and hoisting me into the air, sending me upside down in a split second.  My head hung a few feet off the ground as my body swung from the momentum and my pack slid from my shoulders.  I slammed against a tree trunk before swinging back into the small clearing, right towards the oncoming walkers.**

**_Shit!_ **

**I reached for my knife to cut myself free, but quickly realized I wouldn’t have enough time once I fell to get to my feet and away from the walkers.  Using every ounce of energy I could muster, I forced my body up towards my caught foot.  Pushing through the searing pain in my twisted ankle I thanked the high heavens for all that rope climbing practice my brother had put me through as a child.**

**_'Get your ass in gear, Cole!’_  **

**My brother’s voice echoed through my mind.  My hands gripped the rope and I forced my tired, worn muscles to haul myself up, supporting my weight on my injured ankle as I used pure adrenaline to shuffle my way up the rope to the thick branch ten feet above my head.**

**_'Push through it!  Go!  You want to die like this?!'_  **

**The group of walkers were directly below me now, their decomposing claws reaching for my hair and back.  I cried out in frustration, my hands burning as I managed to pull myself up and straddle the large tree branch, safely out of reach of the walkers.**

**_'Atta girl, baby sis!’_ **

**My hands went to the rope around my ankle but my swollen fingers fumbled and couldn’t get the knot loose.  Keeping my balance I reached back and retrieved the knife from my shorts, sawing the rope from my ankle.  It was thick and harder to cut than I’d expected.  When the last threads gave loose…so did the knife, slipping from my bloody blistered hands.**

**“No!"  I dove, hugging the branch to my chest as I attempted to catch it.  I watched as my father’s knife glinted in the setting sun and fell with a metal clunk to the forest floor at the feet of the walkers.  
**

**_'Now what?  That was your last means of defense.  Can you last sitting up here waiting, hoping that the walkers get distracted or bored and move on?  You were already dehydrated and hungry before they started chasing you’._ **

**My eyes went to my pack sitting uselessly across the clearing and I punched the tree branch, bruising my already battered knuckles.  "Son of a bitch!”  
**

**…**

**The sun was a little lower now, casting a deep orange glow through the trees.  The only sounds were the raspy breaths and shuffling of the walkers below me, still desperately reaching up for their meal.  I had scooted myself back to the trunk of the tree and rested my shoulders against it as my ankle throbbed painfully.**

**I heaved out a sad sigh.  So this is how it would end?  I couldn’t stay awake forever,  once I dozed off in the slightest I’d drop over the branch and wake up in time for the jaws below me to tear into my flesh.  I had a gun…but it was tucked in my shorts and out of ammo.**

**_'Even if you managed to get down from the branch, sis, you wouldn’t make it ten feet before the walkers were on you…not with your ankle.’_ **

**My ankle…painfully swollen inside of my boot.   I had to get it elevated somehow.  Positioning myself further against the trunk, I brought my foot up and gingerly took my boot off, relieving some of the pressure and stretched it out in front of me on the large branch.  I tied my boot by its laces to my belt…just in case I somehow managed to get out of this predicament.**

**I stared down at the menacing group of rotten walkers when movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention.  I turned my gaze to the left and noticed two men moving silently through the trees.**

**My heart skipped a beat at the thought of possibly being saved.**

**_'Baby sis…they’re men.'_  My brother’s voice screamed in my head and my heart dropped.  These were dark times.  Very few people could be trusted.  And two strange men coming across an injured girl with no weapons?  Not the best circumstances…  I brought my other leg up and tried to make myself unknown on the branch.**

**They were two redneck looking men.  Strong and muscular, the younger one with messy brown hair and the older with a short buzz cut.  Both had knives on their belts but the younger one was armed with a crossbow and the other with a rifle.  I watched them as they silently made their way in on the walkers below.**

**Some of the walkers caught their movement and turned towards them.  The men were on the dead in an instant, knives and arrows digging into their heads.  They moved with each other, watching each other’s back and easily took down the small group of walkers in a matter of moments.  Buzz cut quickly moved to secure the area of any straggling walkers while directly below me, messy hair with the strapping build, surveyed the small clearing.  His eyes caught my pack and then he bent and picked up my knife. _No!_   I screamed in my head.  He turned it over in his hand before lifting his gaze to the rope that swung slightly above his head and then up to me.  His hard gaze softened slightly once he laid eyes on me.**

**“Hey, Merle" a smirk grew across his face as he stepped to get a better view of me.   I drew my gun and aimed it at him.  "Hey now! Easy does it, girl!”**

**The other man returned and followed his gaze up the tree.**

**“Now…I’m going to guess you ain’t got no bullets.  Seens'how the only dead biters below you are the ones we just put down."  Merle sneered up at me.**

**_Fuck._ **

**I eyed them for a moment.  My head spun slightly from my dehydration.  The younger man's gaze seemed safe, not harsh or lustful like most of the men I’ve come across…the older one, Merle, on the the other hand..**

**But what choice did I have at this point?  They could easily climb the tree and get me if they wanted.  I reluctantly lowered my gun.**

**_'Cole..’_   My brother’s voice warned me.   I dropped my head back against the tree, my breathing slightly labored.**

**"That’s what I thought-"  Merle chuckled and ticked his tongue.**

**"Enough."  The younger man turned and cut him off.  He shouldered his crossbow before turning back to me.  "Judgin' by the look'a that,” gesturing to my ankle. “S'either sprained or broken.  Why don’t ya come on down -”**

**“How do I know you won’t kill me?"  I rasped out through cracked lips, my throat painfully dry as my vision blurred slightly.**

**_Shit…_  I scrunched my brow up, pinching the bridge of my nose.**

**He sighed, dropping his shoulders as he gazed up at me.  "We ain’t gonna hurt ya.”**

**“Its getting too dark, Daryl, we need to head back to the group."  Merle’s gaze wandered over me.  "If she wants to die alone out here then let 'er.”**

**I eyed the men for a moment, conflicted. _Group?_   I brought my gaze back to Daryl.  They both looked healthy.  They definitely were able to take care of themselves out here.  
**

**I let out a sigh and tucked the handgun back into my shorts.  I had no other choice than to give their camp a shot.  It would be safer in a group rather than out on my own.  
**

**Daryl moved so he was positioned better below me.  I paused my movements, gauging the distance to the ground before I hugged the branch to my chest and slowly swung my legs over.  I clutched the branch with my arms, steadying myself for a moment.  
**

**“Yer good, girl.  Come on."  Daryl called below me.  
**

**I took a breath and released my grip on the branch.  There was a fleeting instant when my stomach floated and then I was caught bridal style in a pair of strong arms.  Our eyes met for a moment and he smirked and grunted.  
**

**"Ya good?"  His voice vibrated through his chest.  
**

**"Yeah…thanks."  I went to move out of his arms but his grip tightened on me.  I looked back at him, questioning.  "Let me go.  I can walk.”  
**

**“Nuh- uh.  Ain’t no way yer walkin’ on that foot right now."  He said as he began following Merle through the trees.  Merle had grabbed my pack and Daryl had sheathed my knife in his belt when he picked it up earlier.  "S'gettin’ dark.  Be faster if I carried ya.”**

**I huffed out a sigh, relenting as he adjusted his grip on me.  I draped my arm over his shoulders in an effort the help support my weight for him.**

**…**

**“Ya got a name, sweet cheeks?"  Merle called from ahead of us after we’d been walking silently for about a half hour.  I scoffed and rolled my eyes.**

**"Don’t mind 'im.  He’s an ass."  Daryl said quietly as he navigated the brush.**

**"I can tell."  I glanced up at Daryl and then over to Merle’s back as we entered a clearing.  "I’m Cole.”**

**“Well, Cole.  Welcome home."  Merle turned around to face me and stretched his arms out laughing with a stupid smile on his face.  My eyes darted around the camp behind him as my heart rate picked up.  Several people had seen us and were making their way over.  A man with black hair, hooded eyes and a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times met us as we entered past some tents and Daryl gently set me on the tailgate of a pick up.**

**"This is Cole.  Found her up a tree with a bunch of walkers tryin’ ta get at her."  Daryl said as the man eyed me, taking an inventory of my injuries.  "Busted her ankle up."  Daryl motioned at my swollen and bruised foot.**

**"Cole?  I’m Shane."  The man met my gaze and smiled as he knelt to look at my foot.  "How’d this happen?” He cocked his head as he gently rotated my ankle.**

**I winced at the movement.  “I was running from a group of walkers.  Didn’t see the rope trap from the branch."  I shifted and gripped the edge of the tailgate.  "Before I knew it I was upside down with the walkers closing in."  I released the tailgate and held my palms out in front of me, my hands shaking as the memory replayed in my mind.  "I hauled myself up to the branch.”**

**Shane’s gaze snapped up to my blistered and swollen hands before meeting my eyes.  He laid his hand on my knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.  “Hey…you survived.”**

**I smiled a hollow smile at him.  “Survive or die."**

**He nodded, his dark gaze soft and kind with understanding.  "Welcome to the group, Cole.  Now let’s get you fixed up."**

*******

My thoughts were quickly shot back to the present at the sound of the doorknob turning and the door squeaking open. My heart began to pound faster against my ribs and my breathing quickened as heavy footsteps entered the room.  

_'Survive or die…'_


	2. Part Two

***** This part is all flashback...enjoy!  

 

** PART TWO **

 

 

**My ankle healed quickly and I soon began to integrate into part of the camp.  Daryl and Merle helped out by hunting.  I thought the main reason he took Merle with him was so he could keep an eye on his brother.  Merle tended to rub people the wrong way.  He always challenged the men and kept trying to get in all the girls’ pants.  On the days that they didn’t go hunting, Daryl would take alternate shifts with Dale on top of the RV keeping watch.  I spent my time by helping watch the kids so the women could do other tasks.  I didn’t mind it.  I loved their company.  They were the innocence in this fucked up world that we now lived in.  Their outlook on the world gave me hope that better days were on the horizon.  
**

**‘Cole!'  Carl and Sophia rushed over to me from where they were playing in the bushes.  'Race you to the RV!'  Carl’s grin was as wide as his face as I looked up at him.  I returned his smile and he and Sophia turned and took off up the path, giggling and screeching.  'Last one there’s a rotten egg!’**

**I laughed and waited a moment, giving them a head start before tearing after them.  Obviously I was going to let them win.  We made it up into camp, Daryl smirking down at us as we approached the back of the RV.  
**

**'Made it!'  Carl and Sophia yelled in unison as I came up behind them.  They squealed when they saw me and skittered around the front of the vehicle.  I laughed as I slowed and leaned my hands on my knees.**

**'Ya run like a rabbit.'  Daryl’s voice spoke from above me.  'I’m gonna call ya that from now on.'  
**

**I looked up at him and chuckled through breaths.  'Thanks.'**

**'Rabbit!'  Carl and Sophia suddenly rounded the front of the RV back towards me, hollering and tackled me.  I yelped in surprise and quickly turned them both over, tickling their sides causing shrieks and squeals to erupt from them.**

**'Alright you two.'  Carol called, smiling, as she and Lori came back with baskets of laundry.  'Come help us put these clothes away.’**

**I stood and released them as they scurried away to their mothers.  My heart broke unwillingly at the sight of them running up and embracing each other.  I felt my chest tighten and I needed to move.  I needed to distance myself for a moment.  The tears began to burn in my eyes and I quickly strode off toward my tent.  
**

**'Rabbit?'  Daryl jogged up beside me.  'Ya alright?'**

**I swiped the tears from my cheeks and forced a smile, meeting his gaze as we reached our tents.**

**'Yeah..’**

**He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he eyed me.  'Alright, I won’t call ya Rabbit no more if yer that worked up over it.'  He reached out and play punched my shoulder.**

**I laughed.  'Nah..it’s not that, Daryl.  I like the nickname.'  I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  'It’s just…playing with the kids today brought back some memories.'  A stray tear fell and before I could bat it away, Daryl reached over and gently wiped it from my cheek with the back of his knuckles.**

**'Memories of what?'  He asked, his blue eyes changing slightly as he gazed down at me.  
**

**I turned and bent into my tent, opening the front pocket of my pack and retrieved the small square polaroid I kept there.  I stared at the picture for a moment before stepping so Daryl could see over my shoulder.**

**'Memories of my son.’**

**There was a pause between us.  I couldn’t quite gauge the atmosphere.  My heart pounding, wondering how he’d react.  I hadn’t told him or anyone in the group yet.  His hand slowly reached towards the photo.**

**'His name’s Garrett.'  I said as I handed it to him for a better look.  Garret’s freckled 8 year old face smiled back at us, his bright green eyes and red hair shining on that sunny day.  He was holding the rifle my older brother had given him for his birthday.  'I had him when I was 16.  He’s 8 in this picture.  He should be about 10 now.'   Daryl smiled a small, understanding smile at me as he held the photo.  
**

**'Looks just like ya.'  He paused, meeting my gaze.  'What happened?'  
**

**I dropped my gaze, kicking the dust with my boot before looking to the picture again. 'I know he’s alive…somewhere.  He was at school when everything hit our town.  I was working at the diner and the school never called.  The national guard had come in and bussed everyone from the school out.  By the time I made it to the school, everyone was gone.  I had no way of finding out where he went and the walkers had moved in in a massive herd…It was chaos.  I had no choice but to get out of there.'  My hands trembled and I bit my lip to keep it from quivering, trying desperately to hold the tears at bay.  
**

**'Well what are we lookin at here!'  Merle’s voice bellowed as he appeared next to Daryl and snatched the photo from his brother’s hand, stepping back a few feet quickly.  
**

**'Merle!  Give it back!'  Daryl hollered moving towards him.  
**

**'This your boy?'  Merle sneered at me as I stepped with Daryl.  'Aint no use to hold on to the past, sweet cheeks.  Your boy’s dead.  Time to move on.'  His hand flicked and he sent the photo soaring behind him to the bushes.  
**

**I saw red.  
**

**I lunged past Daryl and landed my boot directly between Merle’s legs, dropping him to his knees.  I swung my fist with inhuman strength and slammed it into his nose, satisfaction flowing through me as I felt it crunch beneath my knuckles and tackled him backwards onto the ground.  
**

**Members of the camp had heard my scream of rage and began rushing in our direction.  
**

**'Hey!'  Shane yelled as he approached.  Daryl stepped up and placed a hand on his chest.  
**

**'Let her go.  Piece of shit deserves every bit she’s givin im.'  
**

**Shane nodded and moved with Daryl to a position where they could jump in if I lost my upper hand at all.  I had straddled Merle and continued to beat my fists against his face, my right shin placed deep in his crotch applying all of my body weight to keep him subdued.  I lost count of the punches after a while and I grabbed his jaw in my hand, forcing him to look me in the eye as I dropped my face inches from his.  
**

**'Fuck with me again, Merle, I fucking dare you.'  I roughly released his face and stepped off of him, leaving him sputtering through the blood flowing from his nose and swollen face.  Daryl put an arm around my back and guided me back towards the center of camp.**

*******

**I sat on the log next to the campfire as Daryl dressed and wrapped my bruised knuckles.  A million emotions running through me.  Rage….Sorrow….Pride…  
**

**'Yer lucky ya didn’t break 'em.  Merle’s got a thick ass head.'  He snickered as his blue eyes flicked up to me.  I grunted in response as I took the beer that T-Dog handed me, he gave me a smile and respectful nod.  Merle was not well liked in the camp and everyone seemed to appreciate watching me kick his ass.  Daryl finished wrapping my hand and moved to sit next to me on the log, draping an arm across my shoulders.  'He never shoulda done that.'  
**

**We all sat in silence for a few moments when Carl slowly stepped over towards us.  
**

**'Cole?'  I looked over at the boy and then noticed he was holding something out to me.  'I saw Merle throw it, so I went and got it out of the bushes for you.'  I reached out and took the photo from his hand.  It was undamaged.  My heart soared.  I had my Garrett back.  I gazed up at Carl through tears and pulled him to me in a tight hug.  
**

**'Thank you, Carl.  You’ve got a good soul, bud.'  I pulled back to look him in the eye, brushing his cheek with my thumb.  'Don’t ever lose that.'  I smiled as he plopped down next to me, Daryl moving his hand from my shoulder to lean over and ruffle the boy’s hair.**


	3. Part Three

## As always, BOLD is a flashback. …and as for this chapter… #You’reWelcome ;)

## TRIGGER - possible trigger in the beginning.  Nothing explicit or described, just implied.

 

 

** Part Three **

##  __

 

 

I cried out in agony as the man’s boot connected deep in my abdomen, sending me spinning to the floor.  Unable to catch myself with my hands bound behind me, I landed hard on my left side before rolling to my back.  I coughed and choked trying to force air back into my lungs as the man stepped towards me.  I lashed out, kicking at his legs as soon as he came within reach.  His right knee buckled under my foot and he stumbled before falling sideways.  

‘You stupid fucking whore!'  He yelled as I tried to get to my feet and continue my attack.  The door slammed open and another man rushed in, coming up behind me and clamping me in a bear hug.  He lifted me off of the ground as I hollered and screamed.  I flailed my legs, desperately trying to hit his knees or his groin until I was slammed face down on top of the desk.  

'Fuckin assholes!  Get the fuck off of me!'  I screamed in rage as I fought against his hold on me.  

'Lift her head up.'  

The man pinning me dug his hand into my hair and forced my head backwards off of the desk.  I cried out just as a strip of duct tape was pressed across my mouth.  

'I’m tired of hearing her scream.'  The first man laughed as he stepped behind me.  I screamed behind the tape and scrunched my eyes shut as the man’s hands gripped the waistband of my shorts and yanked.

 

*******

**Daryl kept close to me after the incident with Merle, making sure he kept his distance and didn’t try any type of retaliation.  
**

**We had started going out on hunts together, leaving Merle back at the camp or out on runs.  I had some tracking and hunting experience from my brother growing up, but it had been a while and I was a little rusty.  I also think Daryl enjoyed my company compared to Merle.  Daryl and I clicked, as if we were on the same wavelength.  We could silently communicate while out on a hunt and read off of each other’s movements.  Not to mention I walked quieter than Merle and didn’t scare off the game.  
**

**'Got deer tracks.'  I said quietly, kneeling and moving some leaves out of the way.  'One by the looks of it.’**

**Daryl had let me take the lead on this hunt, staying back and letting me learn.  I glanced back at him over my shoulder, watching his eyes scan our surroundings for any threats.  His gaze met mine and he nodded.  We moved swiftly and quietly through the trees, following the deer’s trail that I’d located.**

**Soon enough, we’d caught up to the doe and I motioned for Daryl to stop.  She stood a few yards out, oblivious to us.  Daryl raised the crossbow but stopped and lowered it, looking over to me and nodding his head for me to come closer.  He held the bow out and moved behind me.  I looked at him in slight shock before grasping it and adjusting it into my shoulder.  
**

**'Ya gotta learn sometime.'  he whispered huskily in my ear as he helped me raise it and steady it.  His broad chest against my back and his arms encasing me sent a shiver up my spine.  I took a breath and gathered myself as he leaned back from me, giving me space to concentrate.  
**

**'Line yer shot up, take yer time.'  
**

**Seconds passed as I waited until the doe turned, giving me the perfect line.  I slowly breathed out and released the arrow, hitting my mark and dropping her.  
**

**'Nice shot, Rabbit.’ Daryl’s hand gave my hip a quick squeeze as he moved past me through the trees to my kill.**

**I learned quickly how to gut and clean our kills.  Where to put the knife and how deep to go so I wouldn’t knick the stomach and ruin the meat.**

**After we cleaned the doe, I loaded her up onto my shoulders.  I insisted on being the one to carry it back.  My kill, my job to bring it back.  Daryl gave me an appreciative nod.  'Ya need me to take it at all, Rabbit, jus let me know.’**

**I smiled at him as he turned and began to lead the way back to camp.**

*******

**Daryl and I sat in the 'kitchen’ area of camp and were working on carving the deer and preparing it for dinner later when we heard a car alarm sounding in the distance.  We both looked up simultaneously to Dale on top of the RV.  His binoculars were up and scanning the surrounding valley.**

**'Dale.  What is it?'  Shane said from next to the RV as the others began to gather in the center of camp.  Daryl and I stood, wiping our hands on our rags and gathering our weapons as we made our way over to the group.**

**Dale lowered his binoculars as we heard the roar of an engine coming closer as the alarm continued to blare.  'Stolen car.'  He sighed and shook his head as Glenn pulled into camp with a bright red Challenger, a shit-eating grin on his face.**

**'Turn it off!'  Shane hollered at him as he rushed over to the front of the car.  Glenn raised his shoulders and shook his head, signaling that he had no idea how to.**

**'Pop the damn hood!'  Shane slammed his hands down on the hood as Glenn reached back into the car.  The hood released and Shane quickly hauled it up and searched for the fuse box.  A few moments later the alarm silenced and everyone stared at Glenn as Shane stepped to him.**

**'You have any idea how stupid that was?!  You rang the damn dinner bell for every walker in the area!'  He shoved Glenn’s chest causing him to stumble back against the car.**

**'No, I think we’re alright actually.'  Dale said from behind us.  Shane’s head snapped in his direction, a look of disbelief on his face.  Dale shrugged his shoulders.  'It was echoing all over the hills.  There’s no way to pin point where it was coming from.’**

**Shane shook his head and huffed as he stepped off from Glenn.  A moment later Amy pushed past me as the white box truck came up the path into camp.  'Andrea?'  She asked frantically as Morales exited the passenger side of the truck.  He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  'She’s fine.'  As the words left his mouth Andrea came out of the back of the truck and Amy ran to her, throwing her arms around her sister.**

**'Daddy!'  Squeals and laughter came from Morales’ kids as he went to them, kneeling down and embracing them.  I smiled through the pain that stabbed at my heart as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder give me a gentle squeeze.  I glanced up at Daryl, standing at my side,  his blue eyes piercing me with a heartfelt gaze.  I nodded and looked back as Lori lead Carl back from the group a few paces towards us.  She knelt down and took his hands as tears started falling down his red cheeks.  His chin quivering as he tried to gather himself.**

**'Hey, new guy, come meet everyone.'  Morales spoke up and everyone’s eyes went back to the truck as a man wearing a sheriff uniform, the same as Shane’s, stepped out of the driver’s seat.  He stopped in his tracks, a mixed look of shock and relief on his face as Lori stood and Carl took off towards him.**

**'Dad!'  Carl screamed as the man took a few steps and fell to his knees meeting him.  Everyone in the group gasped as they embraced and cried.**

**My knees felt weak…I felt numb as tears burned, threatening to break loose.  I went to turn towards my tent but Daryl’s arms quickly brought me in to his chest, his hand coming to rest on my head, holding me to him.**

**'salright,'  He said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, clutching the back of his shirt in my fists.  I fought back the pain and tears.  I hadn’t broken down over Garrett before and I wasn’t about to in front of everyone right now.  I had to be strong.  'We’ll find 'im, Cole.  I promise you.'  he rested his chin on top of my head as his hand played with my hair.  I pulled back from him after a moment, wiping the stray tears that had managed to escape.  I smiled up at him as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.**

**'Thanks.’**

**He smirked, lightly lifting my chin with his finger.  'Keep ya chin up, Rabbit.'  There was a pause between us, something changed in his eyes for a split second as he gazed at me…but just like that, it was gone.  He dropped his eyes quickly, clearing his throat and stepping a pace back from me.  'Let’s finish this deer.'**

*******

**We’d been working on the deer for a little while when Shane called from behind me.  'Daryl, can we talk a minute.’**

**We turned as Shane and the new guy, Rick, approached us.  I stayed back, continuing to work, as Daryl walked over to them.  They talked quietly at first and I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying when Daryl all of a sudden lost it.**

**'Yer tellin me,'  he screamed,  'that ya chained him to the roof, and ya’s just left him there?!’**

**My head snapped up in their direction and I shot to my feet.  They’d left Merle behind…**

**Daryl drew his knife after hearing what they’d done to his brother.  He lashed out and the three of them scuffled on the ground until Daryl was subdued.  Shane took the knife and released Daryl after a few minutes to storm off to our tents.  My heart was in my throat as I raced after Daryl.  Would he leave?  Go out on his own to rescue his brother?**

**'Daryl?'  I asked softly as I reached him.  He was pacing in front of my tent, his fists clenched at his sides.  His face was red as he glanced at me, not stopping his movements.  'Daryl…I’m…I’m so sorry.’**

**He just grunted, too angry to try and speak.  I stepped up in front of him, gripping his arms to stop him and try and calm him down.  I’d never seen him this upset and it scared me to see him like this.  I gently rubbed his upper arms with my thumbs, trying to reassure him.**

**'You’ll find him, Daryl.'  I said quietly as his gaze never left the ground.  'I heard them say that T-Dog chained the door before they left.  He’ll be okay, Daryl.’**

**His breathing began to even out and I gently squeezed his arms as he lifted his blue eyes to mine.  His face was still red but was slowly returning to a normal color.**

**'Thanks, Rabbit.’**

**I gazed at him, a little surprised.  I half expected him to holler at me giving the state he was just in.**

**'Yer right,'  he sighed.  'Merle's a tough bastard…a survivor.  If anyone’s gonna make it outta that, he’d be the one….I know he’s an ass, but…’**

**'He’s still your brother, your blood.  I get it.'  I gave his arm another squeeze before I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him tightly against me.  'No matter what happens, Daryl…I’m still here.'  I felt his arms snake around my waist as he leaned into my embrace.  'I may not be your blood, but we’re family and I’m not leaving you.’**

**He tightened our embrace before releasing me, leaning back to smirk at me.  'Thanks.’**

*******

**I woke the next morning and Daryl had already left with a group to go save Merle.  I made my way out of my tent and joined the rest of the group for breakfast.  Everyone was pretty quiet, just mindless chatter.  Lori was worried about Rick going off again as soon as he’d just returned to them.  I understood her hesitation, but I also wondered how things were going to move forward from here, with her being involved with Shane and everything.**

**All of a sudden shouts from the woods broke the conversation in camp.  Lori looked worriedly at me and I quickly gathered Carl and Sophia as she and others tore off in the direction Shane had yelled from.  I kept my voice even and as cheerful as I could so the kids would stay calm.  I held them both on my lap, each on a knee, as I sat on the log next to the fire pit, gently stroking their backs as they looked anxiously at the woods.  
**

**Everyone returned a few minutes later, Shane practically dragging Jim behind him.  He had apparently been digging graves up on the hill, rambling about some dream he had and how we were all going to die.  Shane had no choice but to tie Jim to a tree to stop his manic behavior.**

*******

**Later that night, the group gathered around the campfire.  I chose to join everyone as we all waited for the others to return from the city with Merle.  This was the first time since being with the group that I’d felt alone.  Would Daryl even come back?  Would Merle be so pissed off from being left behind, that he and Daryl would just split and leave me here?**

**Jim had calmed down and seemed to have come to his senses after a while, so Shane had untied him and let him join everyone at the campfire.  The conversations picked up and I began to relax some, pushing my worried thoughts aside as we waited for everyone to return.  I stared into the fire, chewing on my thumbnail when a scream erupted from behind me, piercing through my thoughts.  I turned to see Amy at the RV door, a walker biting into her neck as blood poured from her.  I stood instantly, grabbing my knife from my side, ready to move toward the walker on her when more screams came from the group.  I looked and my heart nearly stopped as more walkers emerged from the woods.**

**Everyone sprung into action.  Shane quickly put Lori and Carl behind him, drawing the others into a tight group away from the incoming corpses.**

**'Cole!'  He called to me over the screams from the group.  I met his gaze and he tossed a handgun to me.  I caught it and sheathed my knife, turning towards the walkers.  I zoned in and began firing, but they seemed to be never ending as more and more kept entering the camp.**

**'Shane!'  I yelled as I began retreating towards the RV, continuing to fire at any walkers that came close to me.  My heart pounded in my ears and my breath left my lungs as I pulled the trigger again.**

**Click.**

**Time seemed to slow when my heart lurched into my throat as I realized the gun was empty.  I shoved the threat of despair down and tossed the gun aside, gripping my knife once again and moved.**

**I sidestepped the rotting arms reaching for me, driving my knife into their skulls.  The shouts and screams around me dulled as I spun, kicking walkers back from me so I had a better angle to stab.**

**I lost track of time and my surroundings, adrenaline flowing in full force as I focused in on the threat when gunfire came from the woods behind the walkers.  My eyes shot to the treeline, desperately tying to see in the darkness when Daryl, Rick and the others came barreling through the trees.**

**I saw Daryl’s gaze searching the camp as he called for me.  I went to call back to him, but I was quickly tackled from behind.  I landed hard on my stomach, my knife flying from my hand.  I screamed as I managed to wriggle onto my back, desperately trying to keep the ravenous teeth from catching me.  I reached one hand out, searching the ground around me for my knife when an arrow whirled inches from my face and embedded into the walker’s skull.  I grunted as it fell on top of me, it’s dead weight pressing down on me when I was suddenly being pulled back from under it by my armpits.  Daryl pulled me up to my feet and ran his hands across my shoulders, neck and back, his gaze searching for any injuries or bites.  I spun to face him and shook my head.**

**'I’m good.'  I said breathlessly as he handed me my knife.  He nodded and we moved instantly with our backs against each other as we continued to defend the group.**

**The attack was over as quickly as it had begun.  Walker corpses and the bodies of those we lost were scattered over the campsite.  My mind was numb as I looked over towards the RV to see Andrea crouched over Amy, screaming for her.  I felt my knees weaken as the adrenaline wore off and reached for Daryl.  His arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me upright as I leaned into his side.**

**I’d retreated to my tent after exhaustion began to take over.  I wanted to help the group with gathering the dead, but I had begun to stumble and fall to my knees.  Daryl sent me off, assuring me that he’d meet me in a bit and that I should try and get some sleep.  But that wasn’t going to happen.  How could I sleep after this?  I sat in the middle of my tent, my arms wrapped around my knees as I stared at the floor.**

**I heard footsteps approach and stop outside a little while later.**

**'Ya awake, Rabbit?'  Daryl said softly.  I shifted and unzipped the tent door letting him crawl inside next to me.**

**He placed his crossbow to the side and turned to face me.**

**'Ya alright?'  His eyes scanned over me in the dim light of the moon permeating the tent.  'Yer not hurt or anythin?’**

**I shook my head.  'Nah, I’m okay.'  I said as I looked over at him.  'Merle?’**

**Daryl dropped his gaze and shook his head.  'Nah.  He wasn’ there.  Bastard cut his hand off to escape.’  
**

**I sighed and dropped my head to rest on my forearms, tears beginning to fall as my chest shuddered as everything from today caught up to me.**

**Daryl reached and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I turned and buried my face into his chest.  
**

**’s'alright.'  He said as his hand gently rubbed my back.  I felt his fingers run through my hair as he leaned his head down onto mine.  'I realized somethin tonight.'**

**I pulled back slightly to meet his eyes, questioning.  His blue eyes catching the low light illuminating the tent.**

**'When tha’ walker was on ya.'  He paused, his eyes not leaving mine.  'Hearin ya screamin.  I thought…I thought I’d lost ya.’**

**My heart dropped to my stomach as I reached up and cupped his cheek, 'But you didn’t.  You saved me.  I’m alive because of you, Daryl.'  I brushed my thumb over his stubble as he brought his hand up to gently grasp my wrist.**

**'It scared the hell outta me, Cole.'  His eyes bore into me with an intensity I hadn’t seen from him before.  'Yer all I got in this fucked up world now.  I can’t lose ya.  I won’t.'**

**My breath hitched as he swiftly leaned in, his lips crashing against mine in a fervent, hungry kiss.**

 

 


	4. Part Four

## This Part is all Flashback.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter and catch on to a certain little fact… *shifty eyes* 

 

 

 

**Part Four**

 

 

**As quickly as the kiss happened, Daryl pulled back, breaking apart from me.  His eyes meeting mine for a split second before darting away.**

**“m sorry.‘  He pushed me back gently and unfolded his legs, moving to the tent door.  'I shouldn'ta done that.’**

**'No, Daryl, wait.'  I reached for his arm but he shrugged me off and exited the tent.  I heard him pace a few steps in front of the door before sighing.**

**'Get some sleep, Rabbit.  I’ll keep watch.’**

**I sat there, debating whether to go to him or leave him to his thoughts.  We’d all been through hell tonight and emotions were running high.  I ran my hands over my face and through my hair before finally deciding to give him some space.  I was drained both mentally and physically by this point and I’d be lucky if I could even get to my feet.  I crawled into my sleeping bag and let exhaustion take me over.**

*******

**I was jostled awake as my head bumped against the window of Daryl’s truck.  I started and shot upright on the seat, my gaze snapping over to Daryl.**

**'Sorry…pot hole.'  He smirked over at me before returning his eyes to the vehicles ahead of us.**

**I rubbed my eyes and stretched as the memories of the past few days caught up to me.  After losing Merle and the camp, the group…or Rick rather…decided to head for the CDC in hopes that there’d be help there.**

**My stomach growled as I shifted on the seat.  I leaned down and shuffled through my pack, retrieving a strip of jerky.  I bit off a piece and handed it over to Daryl.  He shook his head.**

**'Nah, you go ahead.'**

**I glared at him and smacked the jerky against his arm.  'Eat, Dixon.’**

**He huffed and took the meat from my hand, biting off a portion before handing it back to me.  I smirked triumphantly at him and leaned back on the seat.**

**'Yer a pain in the ass.'  He reached over and lightly shoved my shoulder.**

**I shrugged and giggled.  'If it gets you to eat, then so be it.’**

**He laughed and we fell silent after a moment.  The only sounds surrounding us were the roar of the truck engine and Daryl drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  His demeanor around me had gone back to how it was before he’d kissed me, acting like it had never happened.  I wasn’t sure what to think about his spontaneous confession to me that night.  Was it just a build up of the emotion from the events prior…or something deeper?**

**'Looks like we’re here.'  Daryl broke the silence as the RV slowed to a stop in front of us.**

**Everyone exited the vehicles, guns at the ready as we surveyed the area.  Dead bodies littered the surrounding streets and the lot leading up to the building.  Rick and Shane led the group as we navigated our way through the corpses.  The stench was overwhelming and my throat constricted and gagged with each breath.**

**'Here.'  Daryl handed me a bandanna from his pocket.  I took it graciously, putting it to my mouth and nose to help mask the vile scent.**

**'Everyone keep quiet!'  Rick’s voice brought my attention back to him.  'Keep your eyes open.  Keep moving.’**

**We approached the front of the building to find the doors all shut and locked and cries of desperation rang out from the group.  My heart sank.**

**'There’s no one here!'  T-Dog yelled as he tried to pry the door open.**

**'Why are the shudders down if there’s no one here?'  Glenn asked, looking to Rick and Shane.**

**I heard groans and shuffling behind me and I spun around.  'Walkers!'  I shouted as I raised my gun.  Daryl stepped in front of me, pushing me behind him as he fired his crossbow at the nearest one, dropping it instantly before moving angrily towards Shane.**

**'This was the wrong damn call!'  Daryl hollered as Shane shoved him away.**

**'Shut up!'  Shane yelled as everyone began to argue.  Carl’s sobbing echoed amidst the chaos as Shane and Glenn began pushing everyone back towards the vehicles.  I stood there, frozen and numb.  This was supposed to be it, the answer to everything…and it was sealed shut.**

**'C'mon!'  Daryl’s voice broke through my thoughts as he gripped my upper arm, moving me back towards his truck.**

**'The camera!'  Rick yelled as Shane tried pulling him from the doors.  'It moved!’**

**'Dammit, Rick!  It’s automated!'  Shane hollered at him.  'It follows movement, let it go!’**

**Lori clutched Carl as she watched Shane try to pry her husband from the building.  Rick screamed and pleaded, slamming his fists against the door.  Shane had had enough and wrapped his arm around Rick’s chest, dragging him back to the group.**

**'You’re killing us!  I know you’re in there!  Let us in!'  Tears streamed down Rick’s face as he pleaded at the shut doors.**

**I turned back around, moving with Daryl to the truck when all of a sudden, several clicks and rattles sounded, causing all of us to stop in our tracks.  My breath caught in my throat as I watched the shutters securing the entrance release and raise up into the ceiling.**

**'C'mon!'  Rick hollered and we entered the building quickly as the walkers began approaching.  Everyone scanned the vast entryway for any signs of life.  Daryl flanked my side, our weapons raised as we locked on a man on the stairwell, his rifle trained on our group.**

**‘Anyone infected?’ He called to us as the rest of the group brought their attention to him.**

**Rick stepped forward lowering his gun.  ‘None of us.’**

**‘What do you want?’  The man’s eyes flicked over our group.**

**‘A chance…’**

**‘That’s asking an awful lot these days.’  The man eyed Rick carefully.**

**‘I know.’  Rick replied slowly, holding the man’s gaze.**

**Silence fell over the room for a moment before the man lowered his rifle.  ‘If you got stuff to bring in you do it now.  Once this door closes it stays closed.’  He pointed at the door we’d just entered from.  Dale and T-Dog turned and pulled the door closed behind them as the man secured the shutters with the panel.**

**After everyone crammed into an elevator, the man led us down a hallway, Daryl never leaving my side.  He remained glued to me, protective, so close that our arms brushed as we made our way down the hall.**

**After a few moments Dr. Jenner, as he’d introduced himself, lead us into a large kitchen/dining area.  
**

**'You all look hungry.  Help yourselves.  Its stocked.'  Jenner motioned to the fridge and cabinets.**

**Carol and Jackie quickly set their task to dinner and soon enough everyone was eating heartily.   Andrea found the liquor cabinet and after getting the okay from Jenner, we all indulged.  Daryl and I dug out some whiskey while everyone else stuck to the wine.  This world definitely called for the smooth burn of whiskey, not wine.  Everyone was eating and laughing, like everything was normal.  
**

**Daryl had loosened up some once the whiskey got into his system.   He was loud,  laughing, poking fun at everyone.  He moved his chair and plopped it up against mine and draped his arm around my shoulders.  He smirked over at me as he handed me the handle of whiskey.  I took it graciously, desperate to keep my buzz going as I leaned into him.  His arm tightened slightly around my shoulders, his fingers tracing lines on my arm absently.**

**After everyone had finished dinner for the night, Jenner lead us down another hallway.**

**'You can use the staff quarters.   There’s plenty of rooms for each of you.' He turned to face us.  'Oh and the showers, go easy on the hot water.’**

**My heart skipped as everyone looked at each other excitedly.**

**'Hot water?' Glenn grinned.**

**We all scattered to our own rooms.  Daryl and I darted down the hallway, our buzz still present as we giggled and bumped each other into the walls, stopping at the next available rooms.**

**'I cannot wait to take a hot shower.' I sighed and grinned over to Daryl as I leaned against the door.**

**'Think I’ll pass.'  He grunted as he gazed over at me.**

**'Ugh, Dixon, you stink.'  I poked his chest and giggled.  'Take a shower.'**

**He groaned and reached across ruffling my hair.  'Fine.  See ya in a few.’**

**I entered the room, dropping my pack and weapons on the coffee table.  The room was spacious and modern.  More fancy than anything I'd been accustomed to.   I grabbed a change of clothes from my pack and made my way to the bathroom.**

**Soon enough I had the bathroom filled with steam as the hot water cascaded over my body.  My sore tired muscles eased with the warmth.  I’d lost track of how long I scrubbed the dirt and grime off of me, lost in the sensation I’d almost forgotten.  My buzz began to wear off and the heat from the shower made me slightly lightheaded.   I turned the water off and stepped out.  The towels were plush and warm as I dried off and changed into another tank and jeans.  I pulled my hair to the side and into a single braid when I heard a soft knock at the door.  I padded through the living room and opened the door to find Daryl leaning against the door frame, a shit eating grin on his face.**

**'What?'  I smiled, cocking my head.**

**'Found more whiskey.' he said as he held up another handle.**

**'Awesome.' I held the door open ushering him inside.  He kicked the door closed behind him before plopping down on the couch.  He patted the seat next to him as I stepped around the table.  I eased down beside him, taking the bottle as he handed it to me.**

**I took a gulp of the amber liquid and relished in the slow burn down my throat.  I turned to give him the bottle and noticed he was in the same clothes as before.  I jokingly scowled at him.  'Daryl Dixon you didn’t shower.’**

**He grunted, taking the bottle from my grasp and guzzling.**

**I shook my head and leaned into him as he brought his arm around my shoulder, his fingers playing with the strands of hair sticking out of the braid.**

**We laughed and joked for a while as our buzz came back to us, falling silent after a moment.**

**'Tell me about your family.'  I asked, my head resting on his chest.**

**He paused.  I could feel him tense up beneath me and I immediately knew I’d struck a nerve.  I sat up quickly, desperate to ease the situation.  'Sorry.  I didn’t mean-’**

**He chewed his thumb and glanced at me.  'Nah, is'alright.  Not much to talk about.'  He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and taking the bottle from the table and pausing a moment, as if gauging what to say.  'My dad was a drunk…a real asshole.'  He took a long drag off the bottle before continuing.  'Used ta beat the shit outta me n Merle.'  he dropped his gaze to the floor between his boots.**

**'I’m sorry.'  I placed my hand on his back and he flinched away.  I retracted my hand instantly.**

**'I don’t need yer pity.'  he stood, brushing me off of him and stepping to the door.  
**

**'Daryl.  I don’t..I..I didn’t mean-'  
**

**'Nah,'  he said, glancing over his shoulder at me.  'We’re both drunk, Rabbit.  Best ta just call it a night.'**

**And with that he left.  I stared at the closed door and broke into tears, hoping that I hadn’t pushed him away from me.  
**

*******

**The next day was a blur of panic.  Nothing made sense.  Everyone was yelling, screaming, crying.**

**Clang…**

**I sat curled in a ball behind a row of computers next to the sealed door of the large observatory room.  Tears streamed down my face as I held my knees to my chest.**

**Clang…**

**I jumped at each strike of the axe as Daryl swung it at the thick metal door.  I heard Carl and Sophia crying as their mother’s held them.  My thoughts went to Garrett.  My sweet Garrett. I’d failed him.  I was trapped here by a maniac CDC doctor who was ready to blow everyone into oblivion.**

**I’d never see him again…**

**'Hey….Hey!'  Daryl’s face was in front of me suddenly, breaking my thoughts.  'Lookit me!  I’m gettin ya outta here.  I made a promise to ya.  I’m gonna get ya to yer boy….to Garrett.'  He paused, hooking a knuckle under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.  'I need ya with me, Rabbit.’  
**

**I gazed up at him and nodded, snapping out of my desperation.  His gaze hardened down at me.  'Atta girl.’**

**All of a sudden the door was released and retracted into the ceiling.  Daryl’s eyes snapped back to me, 'Let’s go.'  He stood, taking my arm and hoisting me to my feet.  I grabbed my pack and moved with him to the entryway.  Shouts rang out from everyone behind us as we all scrambled to get to safety before the timer ran out.  Daryl’s hand never releasing from his grasp on my arm.  
**

**We ran as fast as our legs could carry us through the halls and stairs to the main entry of the building.  Daryl released my arm, moving with Shane to the windows.  They slammed axes, chairs, anything they could against them…but to no avail.  Lori looked over to me, panicked as she clutched Carl to her.  
**

**'The glass won’t break!'  Sophia shrieked as she frantically looked from the men to her mother.  A look of realization washed over Carol’s face as she quickly reached into her pack and called to Rick.**

**'I found this when I washed your uniform.'  She shakily held the grenade out to him.**

**He took it, a look of shock on his face.  'Everyone get back!  Get down!'  he moved to the window as Daryl came rushing back to me.  He grabbed me and forced me back several paces and crouched over me as Rick released the pin and dropped the grenade.**

**The sound was deafening even with my hands clasped over my ears.  My head rang and I was in a daze as Daryl grabbed my arm, forcing me up.  
**

**Everything was moving so fast.  
**

**I stumbled as I tried to keep up with Daryl pulling me forward.  He lifted me up over the ledge and my feet jolted as I hit the pavement on the other side.  I staggered and caught my balance as Daryl was instantly at my side again, his arm gripping my side.  We all took off towards the vehicles, I dodged a walker as Daryl swung, decapitating it with the axe.  I forced myself forward on pure adrenaline and survival at this point as I sprinted across the lot.  Before I knew it Daryl was shoving me into the passenger side of his truck and slamming his door behind him.  I looked up at the building in time to see Dale and Andrea crawling out of the window we’d blown out.  
**

**'They’re not going to make it.'  I gasped.  Everyone began blowing the horns and yelling to take cover.  Daryl forced me down on the seat, shielding me with his body as the building exploded.**

**It was several moments before Daryl lifted off of me.  He took my head in his hands, checking me for any injuries.  'Ya alright?'**

**I nodded, trying to gather my breathing.  'Yeah.'  I sat up and looked towards where I’d last seen Dale and Andrea.  'Did they make it?!'**

**As the dust settled we saw them stand and motion to the group.  I smiled and laughed, gripping Daryl’s hand.**

**'They fuckin made it.'  Daryl laughed as he turned the ignition in the truck after they entered the RV and we moved out behind Rick.**

**We drove for a little while before the caravan stopped to regroup.  Daryl shut the truck off and turned towards me.  I stared blankly at the dashboard in front of me, lost in thoughts as I tried to process all that had happened.  He reached over and took my hand gently, giving it a slight squeeze.**

**'Hey.  Ya still with me?'  His voice rasped quietly.**

**I looked down at our hands before meeting his soft gaze and nodding.**

**He dropped his gaze and another few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again.  'Yer turn.’**

**I looked at him quizzically.**

**He shrugged, smirking.  'Ya asked about my family.  Hell, I don’t even know yer last name.  Alls I know is ya go by Cole and ya gotta kid.'  
**

**I could tell he was trying to get my mind back out of the hell that we’d just been through, and I needed to.  I needed to snap out of the daze and get my head back on track.  I squeezed his hand and forced a small smile.  'Nicole…but I’ve always gone by Cole.'**

**He nodded and returned my smile.  'Yeah, I like Cole better.  S'more baddass.'  He released my hand to ruffle my hair.  I laughed and swatted his hand away to scoot closer to him on the seat, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, grunting.  'Nicole what?’**

**I smiled as I leaned back from him and moved to get out and gather with the others.  I looked over the hood of the truck at him as he shut his door.  'Ford.’**

**'Like the truck?'  he smirked as he stepped around the front fender.**

**I giggled and threw my head back.  'Yes, Dixon.  Cole Ford…like the truck.’**


End file.
